Question: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $4^n$. $(4^{11})(4^{-8})=$
Recall that $x^n\cdot x^m=x^{n+m}$. $\begin{aligned} (4^{11})(4^{-8})&=4^{11+(-8)} \\\\ &= 4^{11-8} \\\\ &=4^{3} \end{aligned}$